Heartstring
by Array' ryeowook always
Summary: chap2 update... Kali ini sebongkah rasa sakit, merasuki jiwanya, tapi ia mencoba sadar, gadis yang di peluknya kini sedang mabuk, dan tak mungkin sadar dengan tindakannya. kyuwook comeback... / alur kecepetan,
1. Chapter 1

Title : Heartstring

Autor : Array'ryeowook always

Rated : T

Cast : Kim ryeowook, Cho kyuhyun, Kim yesung, and other

Pair : yewook (?) kyuwook (?)

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME

Warning : GS, typo, alur berantakan, obat penambah galau

Summary : ketika penantian hanyalah mengukir luka, akankah kau tetap bertahan tanpa menyesalinya?

.

.

Happy reading

.

Yesung POV

_Kepada semua penumpang, dengan tujuan penerbangan Austria, diharapkan segera bersiap siap memasuki pintu nomer 9, terimakasih..._

Ku dengar suara itu sekali lagi, betapa sakit menggerogoti hatiku ini, secepat itukah? Sampai detik ini aku masih belum percaya, secepat itukah aku harus berpisah dengannya? Aku masih tersenyum padanya, menggenggam tangannya, berharap ia takkan terluka, berharap airmataku takkan pernah jatuh dan pertahananku takkan runtuh, yang berakhir membuat ia menghentikan impiannya. Ya impiannya, impian untuk menjadi pianis berbakat telah memaksanya untuk melangsungkan study di Austria, membuatku harus berpisah dengannya...

"oppa...! gwenchanna?"ucapnya lembut, kulihat nanar di pelupuk matanya, aku tahu iapun berat meninggalkanku, tapi bagaimana bila keadaanlah yang memaksa, perlahan ku gerakkan kedua tanganku untuk menangkup pipi tirusnya, menatap lembut ke manik matanya.

"ne, oppa gwenchanna.. jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak, kau harus belajar dengan rajin ne, buatlah oppa dan orang tuamu bangga, arra? Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan sukses, menjadi seorang pianis besar yang memimpin banyak konser di negeri ini ne,"

"ne oppa..."angguknya pasti, kini kulihat bening mulai membasahi pipinya, lekas kuraih tangan kanannya menyatukan kelingkingku dan kelingkingnya

"janji..."

"ne oppa..."

_Kepada semua penumpang, dengan tujuan penerbangan Austria, diharapkan segera bersiap siap memasuki pintu nomer 9, terimakasih..._

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, spontan kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dekapanku, membiarkan airmatanya membasahi kemejaku. "uljima wookie... jangan khawatir oppa pasti menunggumu ne, pergilah...!"ucapku pelan melonggarkan pelukanku, agar bisa kulihat jelas wajahnya, dia tersenyum, pelan ku kecup keningnya membiarkan ia memegang kedua tanganku erat.

"oppa... gumowo... saranghae..."ucapnya tulus, perlahan melepas tanganku, seiring badannya yang menjauh mudur masih ia menatapku, melambaikan kedua tangannya yang memegang tiket dan pasport.

"nado, saranghae.."ucapku pelan, entah di dengarnya atau tidak, tapi sejenak mata kami masih bertemu, sampai akhirnya ia membalikkan badan dan hilang di tengah kerumunan orang sampai detik itulah aku masih memandangnya.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Perlahan ku hentikan mobilku di pinggir padang ilalang, menurunkan kaca mobil menatap langit luas, sebuah pesawat melintas jauh di langit sana "wookie, oppa gwenchanna, oppa akan selalu menunggumu ne, dan kau harus cepat pulang..!" ucapku lebih pada diri sendiri, kembali ku naikkan kaca mobil, mulai mengemudikan mobilku kembali.

Mobil yang ku tumpangi berhenti di parkiran YR gallery, sebuah gallery kecil yang berhasil ku kelola 2 tahun terakhir ini. Dengan langkah yang cepat akupun masuk ke ruanganku, di sana sudah duduk Choi Siwon sahabat sekaligus assistanku.

" hai hyung kau terlambat.."

"mianhae siwon-ah, hari ini wookie berangkat ke austria, tadi aku mengantarnya ke bandara..." ucapku, langsung saja ku duduk di kursiku, dan mulai meneliti dokument di atas meja.

"cepat sekali ya hyung, apa kau benar-benar siap, pacaran long distance itu banyak resikonya, kau yakin tak ingin menyusulnya?" canda Siwon padaku, sejenak ku tatap matanya, mencari letak kebenaran ucapan itu. Seakan ketakutan menyusup di hatiku

"aniyo, aku percaya pada wookie siwon-ah... karna dia disana untuk belajar, bukan untuk mencari penggantiku... hehhee"ucapku pasti, walau sesungguhnya rasa ketakutan di hatiku pasti ada, perlahan kulihat senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"good job, hyung... kau memang tak boleh meragukan wookie, bukankah selama ini dia sangat setia padamu.."ok... aku ada janji dengan klien khalke,"ucapnya dan setelah itu berlalu, aku sejenak terdiam, Austria itu memang tak dekat, tak seperti jarak korea jepang yang tinggal menyebrang, bahkan kami berbeda benua, berbeda peradaban, disana ia pasti bertemu dengan banyak orang-orang hebat, dan mungkin... akh tidak, ku coba untuk membuang segala keraguanku tentangnya. Dia setia, aku yakin ia akan setia, dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya, dia percaya padaku, maka aku pun harus percaya padanya. Bukankah itu adil? Sejenak kuraih bingkai foto di mejaku, foto dimana aku dan wookie saling merangkul di waktu SMA.

"wookie... oppa sudah janji akan menunggumu, kau jangan nakal ne, kau harus tetap setia pada oppa, tak perduli nanti kau akan bertemu dengan ratusan laki-laki hebat, pandai bahkan lebih keren dan tampan, kau tidak boleh tergoda, harus tetap setia pada oppa ne,..."ucapku pada foto itu, sejenak akupun tersenyum dan meletakkan foto itu kembali.

**Array'ryeowook always**

Ryeowook POV

Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku, menghirup udara segar ketika aku telah sampai di bandara international Austria, aku sengaja tak meminta adik sepupuku Henry untuk menjemputku, karna aku memang ingin berjalan jalan sendiri, toh aku takkan hilang, karna biarpun begini, aku sudah pernah menetap di wina.

Langkah ku bawa menyusuri ring boulevard, sebuah jalan yang sangat indah di kota ini, sesekali memotret setiap bangunan tinggi bergaya romawi itu. "oppa, aku sampai dengan selamat, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke karntner strasse, akan ku cariakan oleh oleh untukmu.."gumanku dalam hati, terus ku menyusuri jalan ini hingga sampailah aku di karntner strasse, di sana sangat ramai, berbagai macam pedagang yang menyediakan cinderamata berjajaran rapi. Mulai topi, syal gelang, ataupun kerajinan lainnya.

"apa yang harus ku berikan pada oppa ya?" ucapku bingung, melirik kanan kiri, hingga sesaat mataku memandang sebuah kalung couple yang cantik.

"wow its beautiful.."ucapku ketika melihat kalung itu dari jarak dekat, si pedagangpun tersenyum, kebetulan dia juga warga negara korea, sepertinya. lekas kuraih kalung itu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu pula seseorang juga menariknya. Hingga kami berdua sama-sama memegang kalung itu.

"eh aku lebih..."

Deggg

Jantungku terasa bergetar ketika mata kami bertemu, membuat lidahku kelu, yang merebut kalung tadi adalah seorang pemuda, yang kini memandangku lekat, masih memegang kalung itu yang juga masih ku pegang, hingga jarak tanganku dan dia hanya sepanjang setengah kalung itu.

_3 detik_

_5 detik_

_10 detik_

Akhirnya ku sadar, lekas ku tarik kalung itu, membuatnya tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"maaf tuan, tapi aku lebih dulu melihat kalung itu.."

"kau baru melihat, tapi aku sudah lama mengincarnya.." jawabnya kesal membuatku mengucrutkan bibirku

"tapi aku..."

"eh kau orang korea juga ya, sesama warga negara tak boleh berebut, berikan padaku..." ucapnya langsung merebut kalungku. Akupun merebutnya kembali

"tidak bisa, aku sudah melihatnya, dan aku ingin membelinya, berapa pak?"ucapku sembari mengeluarkan uang, namun langsung di tepisnya

"mana bisa, aku sudah lama mengincar kalung ini, kau tak bisa membelinya begitu saja.."ucapnya merebut kalung itu. Kali ini menggenggamnya erat. Membuatku memandang kesal

Dasar laki-laki ini seperti anak-anak. Dumelku dalam hati yang hanya di balas dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Hingga pedagang itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat kami.

"nona apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya pedagang itu tiba-tiba, membuatku tersentak namun kemudian mengangguk, bapak itu tersenyum."kyu berikan kalung itu pada nona ini ne, dia akan memberikannya pada pacarnya.."ucap si bapak pada pemuda itu, kelihatannya mereka sudah saling kenal

"ani, aku juga ingin memberikan kalung ini untuk pacarku..."tolaknya, memalingkan muka

"pacar yang mana?aku tahu kau tak punya pacar, ayolah cepat berikan kalung itu, bukankah kita sudah buat perjanjian.?"ucap bapak itu, membuatku semakin menatap heran, pemuda yang di panggil kyu itupun melemparkan kalung itu kearahku, bisa ku tangkap. Perlahan ku lihat ia tanpa bicara apapun kembali menaiki motornya dan pergi.

"bapak mengenalnya?"tanyaku, pedagang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kalung itu pada kyu, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum punya pacar, sedang itu adalah kalung couple bersejarah yang bisa di gunakan sepasang kekasih.."

"oh..."

"ini pasangannya nak..."ucapnya menyerahkan satu lagi kalung padaku, aku tersenyum menerimanya, lekas ku berikan jumlah uang yang sesuai di nota itu.

"kamshamida.."ucapku, dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali melanjutkan langkahku menyusuri kota ini

_"oppa...!" aku merindukanmu, sabarlah aku akan cepat pulang, dan kita bisa memakai kalung ini bersama sama..."_gumanku dengan senyum yang mengembang dan terus menyusuri jalan itu.

tbc atau end aja?

mind to review chingu...

gumowo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heartstring

Chapter 2

Di sebuah studio music, empat orang namja tampan sedang berlatih band, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun, donghae, zhoumi dan eunhyuk, mereka menamakan diri the evil prince, sebuah band yang sangat popular di E.L.F university. Dimana kyu selalu jadi vocalistnya. Alunan tembang Be Mine kian membahana di ruangan itu.

**Be Mine- infinite**

**_naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, eo? naega neol geokjeonghae, eo?  
naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge  
naekkeo haja, niga nal aljanha, eo? niga nal bwat janha, eo?  
naega neol kkeut kkaji, jikyeo julge_**

"YA!YA!YAA! cho kyuhyun kenapa suaramu jadi jelek begitu..?" dumel eunhyuk tak jelas

**_Brakkk_**

Kali ini terdengar kyuhyun melempar gitarnya, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, membuat teman-temannya menatap bingung

"ya.. kyuhyun-ah, mianhae ne, bila aku salah bicara, suaramu bagus kok…" ucap eunhyuk sembari berjongkok dekat sofa, hanya hening tiada jawaban, kini merekapun saling sodok menyodok menyalahkan,

"kau ini, makanya punya mulut di jaga, jangan sampai keceplosan !" dumel zhoumi

"aishhh… kau pikir aku sengaja?"

"sudahlah, jangan saling menyalahkan, hyukkie kan tidak sengaja, kyuhyun-ah… jangan suka ngambek seperti anak kecil!"

"DIAMMMM!" sebuah bantal dilayangkan kyu ke muka mereka, apa kalian tahu…? Hari ini aku sangat sial… kalung itu, kalung yang sudah lama ku incar itu, apa kalian ingat?" ucap kyu dengan tatapan yang melas, semua hanya mengangguk kyupun melanjutkan ceritanya. "tadi pagi kalung itu di beli orang huweeee…."

"MWO? Dibeli orang?"

"siapa yang membelinya? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"kenapa tak merebutnya? Kau kan galak?"

"apa karna dia seorang yeoja?" Tanya Donghae, kali ini kyuhyun mengangguk, meninggalkan senyum senyum menggoda di bibir teman-temannya

"cie… cie… seorang yeoja yang membuat evil kyu tak berkutik, pasti dia sangat cantik? Iyakan?" goda Donghae

"ani, yeoja itu tidak cantik… " ucap kyu sembari menerawang jauh membayangkan ryeowook

"tidak cantik? Berarti dia galak, dan kau takut?" kali ini zhoumi menyela

"tidak juga…. "

"lalu dia seperti apa? maniskah? Sexy kah?" dank au tergodakah?"

"Ya! Lee hyukjaeee! "

**_Bughttt awww_**

Satu tendangan kyuhyun membuat eunhyuk kembali tersungkur

"bukan seperti itu, dia… gadis yang manis…. Imut…. Dan… menggemaskan. Aku jadi tak tega… huweee" kali ini kyu mengacak rambutnya kesal, kembali kyu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, kali ini menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, seketika tawa meledak di ruangan itu

"hahhahhhahaaa… cho kyuhyun! Jangan bilang itu cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?"

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR DARI SINNIIIII….!"

**_BRAKKK_**

Kali ini gitar berhasil di lemparnya, membuat teman-temannya kabur seketika, sesaat kemudian, ia mulai menelentangkan badannya, memperlihatkan binar matanya, dan seutas senyum di bibirnya, perlahan ia memegangi dadanya

" nona, akankah kita bertemu lagi?"

**Array'ryeowook always**

Suatu pagi di E.L.F university, seorang gadis berlari tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga, sesekali di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, pukul 9, kembali ia mempercepat langkahnya, tangan kanannya membawa setumpuk partitur, sedang tangan kirinya sibuk menempelkan handphone di telinganya,

"yesung oppa, palli angkat telponnya… "oppa… kenapa kau jadi sibuk sekali sih?" gerutunya kesal, dan panggilannya sama sekali tak terjawab, membuat hatinya semakin gelisah, sangat gelisah sampai sampai ia tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya dan

**_Sretttt…. Awww…_**

Yeoja itu terpelanting jatuh, puluhan partitur berterbangan, dan dalam hitungan detik seseorang berlari menghampirinya

**_Srettttt_**

**_Greppp_**

Sepasang tangan itu berhasil menangkapnya dengan sempurna

**_Deggg_**

Dengan posisi tubuh yang condong, membuat kyu bisa dengan jelas, menelisik wajah gadis itu, waktu terasa berhenti, tiada suara apa- apa kecuali detak jantung mereka yang kian beradu, mata yang saling menatap.

Satu menit

Dua menit

"kau?"teriak mereka bersamaan, seketika kyu menjadi gugup, dan menarik tangannya, membuat ryeowook kembali hilang keseimbangan

**_Bukkk_**

**_Awww_**

Gadis itu, kembali terjatuh membentur lantai

"mianhae ne, "ucap kyu panik segera ia mengulurkan tangan, tapi malah di tepis oleh gadis itu,

"enak saja minta maaf, sakit tau?"

"MWO? Ya kenapa kau marah marah? Aku kan sudah menolongmu, kalau tidak ada aku, kau sudah jatuh dari tangga itu," ucap kyu sembari menunjuk tangga yang cukup tinggi, ryeowook masih menatap kesal

"tapi tetap saja, kau menjatuhkanku, dan itu sakittt…. "

"MWO? Ya, lebih baik jatuh dari tanganku, dari pada tangga tinggi itu.." aku sudah menolongmu, setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih gitu… "

"MWO?" aissshhh.. jinja, dasar namja menyebalkan," ucap wookie kesal, tanpa memperhatikan, laki-laki yang kini mulai tersenyum- senyum sendiri kini iapun mulai memunguti partitur partiturnya yang berserakan, dengan kasar iapun memungut tasnya dan pergi dengan gerutuan tak jelas, hingga tak menyadari satu kalungnya terjatuh di tempat itu.

"YA! NONA! SIAPA NAMAMU? NAMAKU CHO KYUHYUN, INGAT CHO KYU HYUN, JANGAN PERNAH LUPAKAN ITU, KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI NEE….. " teriak kyuhyun tak jelas, yang sudah pasti tak akan di dengar oleh ryeowook. Namun semua itu, seolah tak membuat kyuhyun kecewa, masih ada senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya, entah perasaan apa itu, ia hanya sangat menikmatinya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melangkah, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang matanya menatap kalung yang tergeletak di lantai, lekas ia memungutnya

"kalung ini bukannya…" angannya menerawang, dan teringatlah olehnya bahwa kalung itu adalah pasangan kalung yang selama ini diincarnya." Tidak salah lagi, kalung ini pasti milik gadis itu, aku harus mengembalikannya," ucapnya, namun baru selangkah ia bergerak, kembali ia berhenti. "tapi… aku kan juga sangat menginginkan kalung ini? Adilkan? Dia dapat satu, aku satu, tapi… aishhh… sudahlah lebih baik ku simpan saja, aku yang menemukannya, berarti ini milikku, " egonya, langsung di kantonginya kalung itu dan pergi.

**naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, eo? naega neol geokjeonghae, eo?  
naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge**

terdengar handphonenya berdering, dengan sigap iapun mengangkatnya

"ne hyung,"

"kyu, jangan lupa, malam ini kita ada jadwal manggung di Queen resto, jangan terlambat ne,"

"ok, hyung, aku takkan terlambat…"jawabnya singkat, langsung di tutupnya telpon dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**Array ryeowook always**

Pagi berganti siang, berubah senja, dan kini senjapun telah lenyap di telan kegelapan malam, Di deretan meja tengah queen resto, terdapat, segerombol anak yang sedang merayakan pesta, mereka tertawa riang, saling dorong mendorong, ngrumpi sana sini, berebut makanan dan minuman, dan ada pula seorang gadis yang dari tadi hanya sibuk menempelkan handphone di telinganya sambil terus menghabiskan wine di gelasnya.

" eonni, kenapa yesung oppa, tak juga mengangkat telponku… aku sangat kawatir… "ucap gadis yang ternyata adalah kim ryeowook pada sang sepupu Lee sungmin yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"sudahlah wookie, berhenti menelponnya ne, dia tidak akan apa-apa, kau hanya terlalu panic,"

"tapi eonni…"

"sudahlah…" kau jangan begitu, hari ini acara penyambutan kepulanganmu ok, "ucap sungmin, kali ini dia merebut handphone ryeowook mematikannya dan meletakkannya di meja. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, kembali ia mengisi gelasnya dengan wine, tak perduli, ia sudah mulai teller, banyak orang memperhatikan mereka, tak tertinggal 4 orang namja, yang kini telah berdiri di atas panggung

"kyu lihatlah, di deretan meja tengah itu, para gadis sedang berpesta, mereka cantik cantik…" ucap donghae sembari mengatur posisinya di depan organ,"

"aku tahu, bahkan aku sudah punya incaran…"ucap kyuhyun menyeringai ria

"benarkah? Yang mana?" giliran zhoumi ikut nimbrung, kali ini kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sambil maju ke depan, membuat yang lain penasaran

"ok ladies, kepada kalian yang sedang berpesta di meja sana, aku akan mempersembahkan satu lagu untuk kalian, judulnya seven years of love, semoga kalian menikmatinya, OK… " ucap kyuhyun sembari menunjuk deretan meja ryeowook, tapi karna gadis itu sedang mabuk maka tak begitu memperhatikan, sedang teman-temannya sudah mulai heboh, berteriak dan bertepuk tangan.

**_Seven years of love – cho kyuhyun_**

**_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo_**

**_Amudo uriga ireoke_**

**_Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo  
Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo _**

**_Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_**

Terdengar suara merdu kyuhyun memecah keheningan malam itu, membuat semua mata terpaku memandangnya,tak luput semua teman-teman ryeowook, gadis itupun mulai berhenti meneguk wine nya, kembali kyuhyun melanjutkan lagunya.

**_Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie_**

**_Seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla_**

**_Byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul_**

**_Gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido_**

Kali ini ryeowook benar- benar menghentikan minumnya, bahkan sepasang matanya telah memandang kyuhyun yang bernyanyi, membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum, tapi ryeowook tak bersua, karna sejujurnya bayang yang dilihatnya adalah yesung.

**_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde_**

**_Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo_**

**_Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdam haenneunde_**

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya, namun gadis itu justru memandang fana, karna seakan ada kyu dan yesung di hadapannya dan saat kyu mengulurkan tangannya, ia justru melangkah pergi, karna ia sadar itu bukan yesung, kyu yang sedikit terkejut, mencoba tak ambil pusing dan tetap bernyanyi, kali ini tangannya menyalami penonton

**_Ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun _**

**_Aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun_**

**_Naui mameul bomyeonseo_**

**_Cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo_**

**_Heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun_**

**_Geu mal jeongmal matneunde_**

**Array'ryeowook always**

Setelah selesai menyanyi, kyuhyun langsung berlari mengitari restoran guna mencari sosok ryeowook, menerobos kumpulan tamu, dan para pelayan, namun tak juga di temuinya, jujur ia tak tahu, perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya, ia hanya ingin menemui gadis itu, memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik baik saja.

Hingga sesaat langkahnya terhenti, ketika dilihatnya gadis yang dicarinya sedang menangis di samping loteng,lekas ia menghampiri gadis yang sepertinya sedang mabuk itu.

"nona, gwenchanna?" hei…" ucap kyuhyun sembari menggerak gerakkan tangannya di depan ryeowook, tapi anehnya gadis itu,sama sekali tak bergeming,

"hei, baby imut, ini aku… apa kau lupa padaku?" Tanya kyu sekali lagi, kali ini ia memasang pose imut, sejenak ryeowook mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kyuhyun, tapi demi apapu yang terlihat adalah bayangan yesung.

**_Greppp_**

Sumpah demi apapun, kali ini jantung kyuhyun serasa ingin copot, ketika sepasang tangan ryeowook langsung memeluknya erat, jantungnya terasa bergetar hebat

"oppa, akhirnya kau menemuiku, aku sangat merindukanmu oppa… yesung oppa,"

**_Degg_**

Kali ini sebongkah rasa sakit, merasuki jiwanya, tapi ia mencoba sadar, gadis yang di peluknya kini sedang mabuk, dan tak mungkin sadar dengan tindakannya.

" nona, hei… kau salah orang," ucap kyuhyun mencoba melepas pelukan ryeowook, tapi gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membuat kyuhyun pasrah, bahkan menikmati pelukan itu, terbukti dengan gerak tangannya yang membelai lembut rambut ryeowook

"oppa, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak merindukanku?"ucap ryeowook merenggangkan pelukannya, matanya terpejam,tangannya mulai bergerak membingkai wajah kyuhyun yang lekat memandangnya.

**_Chup_**

Bibir mereka menempel sempurna, lama dan lama, ciuman itu semakin dalam, saling melumat, bahkan kyu kini telah merapatkan tubuh lemas wookie ke dinding, menggigit bibir gadis itu, mencoba mengabsen gigi-ginya.

**_Degg_**

"cho kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan pada wookie?" suara itu terdengar familiar, memaksa kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, memandang gadis yang kini memandangnya.

"sungmin noona?"

tbc

mian ya chingu, bila telat update, ffnya jga jelek, alurnya kecepetan lge, jujur author blank, buat readerdeul yang mau review, author akan seneng plus tambah semangat# ngarep

buat chingudeul : park chaesoo, kyuwook shipper, thiefhanie fhaa, haelfishy, yewookiewww, kyute evilmagnae, fiewook, jas merah, ryeofha2125, aidagracilla29, wookiecha, man min mi, and guest ini udah lanjut chingu, maap ya bila update lama, dan mengecewakan,

semoga ff ini di terima# ngarep

akhir kata : jeongmal gumowo :) author bow


End file.
